Data transmitters are used to send digital information across data links. For high speed input/output (I/O) links such as Quick-Path Interconnect (QPI) and Fully Buffered DIMM (FBD), current mode differential transmitters are most commonly used. Output signal amplitude is controlled by properly setting the driver current. Due to process variations, some form of compensation is necessary to maintain the transmitter output swing within a reasonably range for high volume manufacturing (HVM). For example, a global current compensation (Icomp) may be applied to the individual transmitter bits to set the driver current. The Icomp is a bias current that is adjusted by comparing the output signal of a replica driver to a reference voltage. The distribution of Icomp is susceptible to die variations and mismatches between all the individual transmitter drivers and the replica driver.